phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Interrupted
" |image = PnF Interrupted.jpg |caption = Candace and their friends see Phineas and Ferb enjoying "The Wonderful World of Lint". |season = 3 |production = 309a |broadcast = 126 |story = Jennifer Keene |ws = Kaz Kim Roberson |director = Jay Lender |us = July 15, 2011 |international = August 14, 2011 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brazil) |xd = July 30, 2011 |pairedwith = "A Real Boy" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Mom tells Candace she wants to spend the day with her, Candace spends the entire time with her in the backyard so that she can bust her brothers. Unfortunately, Phineas and Ferb's grand plan for the day only entail watching the grass grow after getting zapped by Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Dull-and-Boring-inator earlier that day. Meanwhile, Agent P partners up with Dr. Doofenshmirtz to fix the now destroyed Dull-and-Boring-inator into a Dynamic-inator in order to fix Phineas and Ferb. Episode Summary Candace talks with Stacy on her cellphone about how she and Jeremy are going steady, until Linda came to her room after reading an article about mothers and daughters, Linda decides to spend the whole day with Candace, who takes it as the perfect opportunity to show her mother what Phineas and Ferb are up to in the backyard. Isabella, Buford and Baljeet arrive, find Phineas and Ferb don't seem to be up to anything interesting by watching grass grow. As Candace and Linda went backyard to watch Phineas and Ferb. Candace starts to wonders what's wrong with them since they only use lint rollers and Buford comments that they are behaving as if they had been hit by a “Dull and Boring ray”. Surprised by this, Perry sneaks off to check the surveillance tapes of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, with the help of Carl, which show him pushing Doofenshmirtz’s "Dull and Boring-inator" over near the balcony of the building earlier that day, unaware that it fired a laser towards the suburbs. Realizing that the Dull and Boring-inator must have hit Phineas and Ferb, Perry rushes off to fix the problem. Candace worries that Phineas and Ferb are not doing anything and wasting a good opportunity to bust. Isabella tries to inspire them to ride dolphins but shocked to see they choose color paint. Baljeet then ask them about the weather that Phineas continued talking about how the weather works and to measure that causes Baljeet to go on a dull trance that Isabella helps snap Baljeet out of and later Buford. Candace realizes that they had a problem. Perry returns to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to rebuild it the Dull and Boring-inator. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, believing that Perry has had a change of heart, allows and even helps Perry build into a Dynamic-inator; thinking that it will be used on himself so that he will become extremely interesting, and that everyone else will become dull and boring by comparison. Meanwhile, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Candace try to to inspire Phineas and Ferb to build something by showing them various blueprints to no avail. At the same time, Perry and Doofenshmirtz starting building the Dynamic-inator. After trying to inspire Phineas and Ferb, they build a tiny rocket. Linda sees the rocket, believing it was a castle. She then sarcastically busts Phineas and Ferb, to which Phineas replies that he has always rather enjoyed pointing. Linda then replies "me too, sweetie" then goes into the house for snacks, to which Phineas asks for plain oatmeal. Candace accidentally activates the rocket by stepping on it. Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford carrying Phineas and Ferb, pursue her as she blasts away in the sky. They chase her to a construction site, where she helplessly rotates in the air. Baljeet realizes that she only has a limited amount of time before the rocket fuel runs out, and that she will plummet to the ground. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry and Doofenshmirtz argue over where to point the newly finished Dynamic Ray; Perry planning to point it at Phineas and Ferb’s backyard in the suburbs, Doofenshmirtz planning to use it on himself. Perry punches Doofenshmirtz, and the Dynamic Ray is shot by accident towards Phineas and Ferb’s house, however missing Phineas and Ferb since they were in the construction site. Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet try to get Phineas and Ferb to snap out of it by encouraging them to get creative so they can help saave Candace. Upon hearing the word "creative", the effects of the Dull and Boring-inator start to wear off, and Phineas begins to order the gang into building a super slide to get Candace down. It works, and Candace is brought down safely. Everyone returns to the backyard, including Perry. Linda comes out of the house in a show girl dress, singing and dancing with streamers about snacks. Buford comments that she is behaving as if she had been hit by a “dynamic ray”. Perry sneaks off again and goes back to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to rebuild the inator once more. Transcript Songs * "Perry the Platypus" * "Blueprints" * "Gotta Make Summer Last" * "Snacks" Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line/Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry?/Oh, there you are, Perry Perry's entrance to his lair None. I know what we're gonna do today Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information To be added Production Information * This episode aired on July 15, 2011 in Disney Channel on Demand. International Premieres *August 14, 2011 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brazil) *August 24, 2011 (Disney XD Canada) *August 26, 2011 (Family Channel) *September 5, 2011 (Disney Channel Australia) *November 13, 2011 (Disney XD Spain) *November 19, 2011 (Disney Channel Asia) *December 3, 2011 (Disney Channel Spain) *December 4, 2011 (Disney Channel Portugal) *December 12, 2011 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *August 19, 2013 (Disney Channel Russia) Errors *When Isabella says "they're watching grass grow", Baljeet has no eyebrows. *Isabella's pink dress was shown covering her white t-shirt up to her neck the second time Buford suggested getting a ladder. *During the line "every day it's more prints," Isabella's right arm turns grey for three frames. *During the line "Nothing we can't fix prints" Buford, Isabella, Baljeet and Candace drop their blueprints, however they are gone once they sing "Big prints, small prints." *Before Carl reviews footage from Doofenshmirtz' Perry is behind the control panel, after the footage Perry is going through the panel. *Almost at the end of the Snacks, Linda sings, "How do like some-", but her mouth wasn't moving, before she steps onto the podium. *At one point when Candace is flying, her arms become detached from her body for a split second. *Linda asks the boys if they want snacks 3 times: first at the beginning when she "busts" the boys, then after Blueprints, and finally during Snacks. Continuity * Doofenshmirtz mentions that the O.W.C.A has an uncool acronym ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). * The Robot dog in Doofenshmirtz's blueprint that is similar in appearance to Rover can be seen during the song Blueprints ("Canderemy"). * "Tuff Gum" is mentioned again ("Suddenly Suzy"). * In "Bully Bromance Breakup" a scene of this episode is shown in Big Honkin' Hole in My Heart. Allusions *''Heartbreaker'' - When Doofenshmirtz said 'Perry the Heartbreaker' it's similar to the songs Break your Heart and Heartbreaker. *''Girl, Interrupted'' - The title parodies the 1999 drama film and 1993 book. In fact, an early working title for this episode was Boys Interrupted. *'Armor Hot Dogs' - Blueprints sounds similar to the Armor Hot Dogs jingle. *'Apollo 13' - When Candace says, "Houston, we have a problem," it is copies the memorable phrase supposedly uttered by Jack Swigert during the Apollo 13 mission. *''Winnie the Pooh'' - In the Disney Classic, Pooh and Piglet get tossed up on a blanket like when they did the same to Phineas and Ferb with the blueprints. *''This is Spinal Tap'' - Baljeet asks if the little marks on the drawing are feet or inches. He produces a tiny contraption that Candace steps on. In the same way, band member Ian Faith confuses the inch and foot marks when he draws the Stonehenge triptych sic and ends up with an eighteen-inch tall stage monument. *''The Thing with Two Heads'' - Baljeet is inside Buford's shirt and he looks like the Thing with Two Heads, also Baljeet says "look the Thing with Two Heads". *'Uncle Sam & The Statue of Liberty' - Dr. Doofenshmirtz was dressed as Uncle Sam and Perry was dressed as the Statue of Liberty while Blueprints is being sung. Trivia * First time Buford and Baljeet sing in Season 3. This is also the first time Isabella sings for the season, if one doesn't count the few seconds she sung the Pinhead Pierre in "Magic Carpet Ride". * This is the second time that a song is used in both subplots at the same time since Busted in "I Scream, You Scream". * This is the first episode where Carl appears without Major Monogram. * Third time Major Monogram was absent in an episode. Previously were "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", and "Canderemy". * Perry already foiled Doofenshmirtz's scheme before the episode starts. *Technically, this is the first time that Phineas and Ferb get "busted" that doesn't occur in a dream sequence and/or an alternate world ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "She's the Mayor"). However, Linda wasn't being serious due to the Dull and Boring-inator's effect on Phineas and Ferb. They get busted again in this reality in "A Real Boy", but Linda forgets it. * Baljeet mentioned "How nice the weather is". ("That Sinking Feeling") * Second time that characters of both sub-plots sing the same song at the same time, first was Busted of "I Scream, You Scream". * Two verses of a song are sung at the same time ("Picture This") * When Doofenshmirtz first reveals his Dull-and-Boring-inator, as shown when Carl and Perry review their video of the encounter, Doofenshmirtz appears to have just finished a Broadway-style song. Most of Doofenshmirtz's songs tend towards extravagant showstoppers, first seen in "My Goody Two-Shoes Brother" * This is the second time Phineas and Ferb have lost their creative qualities due to brainwashing, though the first time was in a dream. This is also the second time that Phineas shows he's back to his normal behavior by saying "I know what we're gonna do /should have done/ today!" ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!"). * Doofenshmirtz is seen singing Perry the Platypus in his bathroom ("Misperceived Monotreme"). Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:P